Welcome to Candyland
Welcome to the dimension of wonders, Candyland. Or at least that's what it seems like. Every day is the same and nothing changes until evil creeps in and an ancient prophecy begins with 2 faires. This is the first episode in the first season of Candyland. Part 1: An Ordinary Day Mia opened her eyes after a short period of sleep. She looks over and sees that her mom Alise woke her up. She groans and her mom scoffs then says "maybe you shouldn't have stayed up all night practicing magic then you would have more energy". Mia rolls her eyes and says "I was bored whats the point of just working all day just to come back home" Alise says "I hope one day you see work is more important than magic". Just then the mom glances over at the floor the see a book called "The Adventures of the Winx volume 2: The Evil King Darkarr" Alise takes the book, groans again and says "get to work your shift is about to start". Mia freshened up and got going. As she got out the door she hears her mom scream "I love you and have a good day" Before Mia closes the door she yells back "love you too". Part 2: Best Friends Mia has a job as a candy grower where she only uses bits of magic to grow magic candy beans that can taste like any food. She looked at the same Candy mushrooms, trees, and plants. To a random stranger it looks amazing but to someone who's been here since they were born, it was SO ANNOYING and way too happy. To distract herself she went over to Serena house. Serena was her best friends who had long and beautiful brown hair she also had bright blue eyes. Sometimes it was hard to believe that she was just a poor girl like Mia. Serena smiled then stopped and looked sternly at Mia and almost yelled "do you realize you are two minutes late to work Mia, what are you thinking" Mia laughed and responded, "So what it's not like anything bad will happen and your not my mom". Serena's face loosened and she giggled. Mia was such a free spirit that is rubbed off Serena. Part 3: Boys, Fate, and Magic Serena asks "can I walk you to work" and Mia says yes. As they walk some boys look at them, Mia doesn't care but Serena was clearly blushing. Serena looks over at Mia and says "are you thinking about Marcus". Mia slightly grins and says "so what if I am he's like the cutest boy at work. Marcus had tan skin, blue eyes and brown hair and Mia had a HUGE crush on him. On one hot day at work, he took off his shirt and Mia got a glimpse at his abs. Mia then says "I'm not only thinking about Marcus, I have this feeling that today is special". Just as she says this sees looks up and sees the castle where the royal family lives. Serena scoffs and says "Oh please I bet you think that every day. The girls finally saw the candy field and Serena says "well I guess this is goodbye" "yeah" Mia exhales. She looks back and sees the girls walked across a hill without even noticing. Mia walked to the candy field and her boss who looks over the field screams "You airheaded girl, you are 20 minutes late, I'm taking that off your paycheck and don't you dare do that again". Mia sighs and starts planting.